Bleach Three Days Grace, One X Drabbles
by River of Souls
Summary: just read the title...more information inside at the current moment the couples of IchigoxInoue and IchigoxRenji wslight IchigoxDark Ichigo..ill keep it at T just in case...
1. IchigoxInoue Animal I have Become

**Name:** "Taste of Strawberries could never beat death" and "I rather have strawberries then war"  
**Paring:** 1st story: IchigoxInouse and Second story IchigoxRenji (with slight ichigoxDarkIchigo...it just matters on how you look at it...and be told I hate that couple, it just worked with the storyline)  
**Warning:** theres some slight swearing in both one shots, and with the second one has a yaoi couple.  
**Rating:** age 13+ (it is only slight kisssing for both, but since its yaoi for the second story...)  
**Disclaimer:** many things...like not owning bleach...so i just borrow it.  
**Notes:** Ok so yeah, now im going to start using these info thingys...hope it coems helpful.  
Be warned im still kind of new with the whoel writing thing, but pratice makes perfect I guess.  
Oh and I still need a beta reader for any of my storys (not my Tactics one...found someone for that)  
Im thinking about doing more couples of bleach to teh oetehr songs of Three Days Grace on the cd, just need some ideas  
on which couple chould go with what song...any ideas would be great!

-----------------------

**Animal I have become; Three Days Grace-Bleach (IchigoxInoue)**

**"Taste of Strawberries could never beat death"**

Inoue cried…she couldn't do anything but sit there. Like the worthless person she always has been. All she wanted to do was get stronger, but not she sat here, not able to get up and fight. Ichigo…the one person she has always loved from afar is lying on the ground covered in blood. He doesn't have much time left, until he is gone for good. Ulquiorra still not showing any emotions, took off his bankai form. For he could finish Ichigo off just by a cut of his own sword.

"NOO!!" Inoue screamed.

"Would you like it, If I killed you first, instead? Aizen has no more use for you. He has found a niether to fit his needs. I don't think he mind me getting rid of trash like you" Ulquiorra said.

Inoue couldn't form words, she was papralized from every form of her body. He walked over to her, thinking he was going to put out the "trash's" misery. Until he noticed, Ichigo's sprit energy…getting stronger and more controled. He turned around and saw Ichigo, with his hollow form, in control.

_**I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself.  
**"No…this can't be happening, I need to get back. She can't live without my protection"_

"_She does not need to be protected by a worthless scum like you, king. Not now not ever"_

"_But…she's going to get killed."_

"_That is your own fault for letting me take over"_

"_Excuse me? You're the hollow…no you're the animal who kills people!"_

"_The only animal around here King, is you. For letting your friends and everyone else around fight your own war. Because you are to stubborn to realize what is going on"_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_Don't you realize why Inoue came here in the first place?"_

"_I thought she was kidnapped…"_

"_Uh no...She came here to protect you and everyone else she cared about. But most especially you, she knew she could never win your love. So instead, she would find a neither purpose in life, because she couldn't have you. She was jealous, jealous of the one person who could make you smile, was Rukia"_

"_What…."_

"_You heard me…now stand back and let me finish him"_

Ichigo wasn't even paying attention, he was going deeper and deeper into the darkness of his own heart…he just couldn't believe that he broke, Inoue's heart, without even realizing it. He just wanted his life to end._**  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal)  
**"You Baka! What if she sees us?"_

"_At the moment…I don't care"_

"_BAKA! She still cares about you, no matter what you do!"_

"_Look just finishes the guy off and you can keep my body"_

"_Hey I might have said I want this body…does not mean I can have it...it will never be, truly my own body. That and I already killed the guy…oh fuck"_

"Ichigo…is this the real you?" Inoue asked, getting closer to the mask Ichigo.

"_Are you going to talk or not?"_

"_Guess not"_

"Look this is not the real Ichigo, I'm his…how you put it…his other half"

"Really…but I thought his other half didn't like Ichigo"

"_Wow I never knew she could think"_

"_She thinks a lot you know"_

"_Oh now you talk"_

"Well for awhile I didn't, but I grew to like the damn guy…but now he doesn't want to live, because he thinks he was an idiot for not realizing how much you cared for him…or the fact that he had feelings towards you at the very start. Without realizing it"

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Don't tell me, you never even realize you did. Both I and Zangetsu realize way before we came along. I guess you were just too stubborn to give into your own damn feelings"_

Inoue smiled "Please tell Ichigo I want to talk to him…and see the real him, not the one he uses to hide his own fear"

"_Those are some strong words there"_

**_I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself). So many times I've lied (So many times I've lied) but there's still rage inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself._**

"SHUT UP, I MEAN IT, SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, with own voice…

"Ichigo what's wrong" Inoue said.

"Get the fuck away from me! Like hell you want to be with some animal like me!" he says, running off. Inoue try's to run after him; but trips from a wounded leg._**  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal.  
"**You are one dimwit, you know that?"_

"_Look she can find someone else to be with…I don't care anymore about anything!"_

"_That's not what I mean…"_

"_I don't care!!! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONG!"_

"_Whatever you say, King"_

"_I want to get rid of this life…I don't want to be me!"**  
Somebody help me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare. I can't escape this hell (This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal).**  
_Ichigo was having a hard time…and his whole body was becoming a natural hollow, only in time he wouldn't be able to remember who he was. Oh what he was. It was just like the vaizard said. But now, he just didn't care about life in general.

"_YOU BAKA! If you let this continue, neither of us will continue"_

"_But aren't you a hollow yourself, this should be able to make it easier to control"_

"_No it won't, it will make it so both of us will disappear deeper inside this body, while this creature will be devouring human souls. Do you really want that?!?"_

"_I just don't know anymore"  
**So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal I have become).**_

Inoue had a hard time getting her ability to heal herself, but she got it enough for she could at least walk. She found Ichigo, not far off. Half off him was fighting, the other half was not. He was turning into a hollow…and he couldn't stop himself.

"ICHIGO!!" she screamed. He heard, but didn't want to listen.

"_She's calling for you"_

"…"

Inoue started to cry, she remember when her parents died, she remembered when her brother died…she just couldn't let a neither person she loved died in front of her own eyes.

"Please….don't become a hollow…please…I…I love you so fucking much" she cried silently to herself. But she knew, there was nothing she could do.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she looked up and saw Ichigo trying to tear off his own mask. Inside his head…were his own flashbacks…about everyone and everything.

"_Now will you listen to your own heart?"_

"_I guess…I will"_

Smoke filled the room, with Ichigo's tattered body lying on the ground. Inoue brushed away her tears and ran towards him. She turned him over for he could see his face, she started crying again.

"Hey…don't cry for me, I'm not worth it…"

"Yes…you are. You are the one thing I've always loved, don't die on me!"

"I'm not going anywhere, and besides…what is your ability?"

Inoue smiled, he smiled back.

"Oh I guess I probably should say this, get it off my chest. I love you to…Inoue"

She blushed, turning her away to keep it from showing making it so that she didn't notice that Ichigo sat up a bit. Until he pulled around and kissed her right on the lips, she could have sworn she tasted a slight hint of strawberries.


	2. IchigoxRenji Pain

**Pain; Three Days Grace- Bleach (IchigoxRenji…with a slight IchigoxDark Ichigo if you count it that way...I don't, it just works that way)**

**"I rather have strawberries then war"**

Ichigo sat in the cold rain of the soul society. It was the only way for that his inner world could live in peace, even if it was only…for a little awhile. He thought back towards what he had heard, and he just couldn't believe he didn't get their first. Or even realize, how much he cared for the damn redhead named Renji. He heard it from Renji's own captain.

"_Renji has a lover, and if you were smart Kurosaki…you would leave this place and go back fighting little hollow in the real world, just like a good human you are"_

Ichigo cried and cried, he couldn't stop himself from shattering in the inside.

_**Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.  
**"Hey listen to me!"_

"_I rather not…Now I have nothing left in this world, I thought that we had something…when he saved me from Aizen and had kissed him right on the lips in front of everyone when I was recovering the hospital…But I guess, I was just used to fill a gap inside someone else's wound"_

"_Do you want to feel pain for the rest of your life, king?"_

"_I rather feel pain then nothing at all…"**  
You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand.  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt.  
When happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out you will understand.  
**"I just want someone in my life, I could care about…but now, I just don't know anymore"_

_The hollow glared at him, he couldn't believe his own king was turning emo on him...even right after they settled their differences. He kicked him, but Ichigo only felled over and wouldn't get up. He just wanted to lay their, lie deep in his inner world…away from the living. The hollow put out his hand in front of Ichigo_

_**Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough.  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.  
**"What is it now?"_

"_Take it"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just fucking do it!" Ichigo takes the hollows hand and the hollow pushes his lips against his. It was only for a couple seconds, but it also took a couple more to get back to what was happening._

"_What the fuck was that for!?"_

"_Did you remember kissing Renji while that was happening?"_

"_What kind of question is that?!"_

_**Anger and agony. Are better than misery. Trust me I've got a plan. When the lights go off you will understand.  
**"Just answer it"**  
**"Ok fine… I did, but why does that have to with anything?" The hollow smiled. _

"_You will understand when the time comes, until then. Think over everything…I'll take over until you have an answer towards what you want to do"_

_**Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough.  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing. Rather feel pain.  
**Ichigo stared at his own sky, which has then stopped raining, but still had the dark clouds hanging above. Waiting for it to drop more rain. He sighed, he looked through every part of his own past…mostly concerning his life and Renji's. He just never realized on how much he had cared for the fellow.**  
I know (I know I know I know I know). That you're wounded. You know (You know you know you know you know). That I'm here to save you. You know (You know you know you know you know). I'm always here for you. I know (I know I know I know I know). That you'll thank me later  
**_"Damn it Ichigo, why the hell do you go ahead and listen to the damn captain…you know perfectly well he hates your guts. Even if you did save Rukia…you are one fucking idiot…but I guess that's probably why…I love you…, wow never though I say that…but I did…" Renji thought, he heard from Rukia what her brother said to Ichigo and he was no where in sight. He knew he couldn't go back to the real world until tomorrow. But he just had to stop him from leaving…he just couldn't let him live not knowing anything. He found Ichigo sitting in the woods, with half of his hollow mask on. Renji ran up to him, Ichigo gave him a death look.

"I take it you're his hollow form"

"Correct and I would like it if you left not, before Ichigo realizes you are here and goes into in even worse mood…"

**_Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Rather feel pain than nothing at all.  
Rather feel pain._**

"Looks just tell him what that idiot said was a lie. He said that because he does not want me into a relationship like that because he thinks it will ruin my life has a soul reaper. Tell him I'm sorry…and that…I couldn't love anyone else, but him"

Renji said, crying a little. He heard the shatter and saw the white crumbs on the ground. The mask had faded and Ichigo was his normal self, not his hollow self.

Renji hugged him, Ichigo shivered a bit. So he let go.

"Sorry...guess I should leave then…." He started to leave, but Ichigo pulled on his sleeve to make it stop him from going anywhere.

"I Love you too…Renji, always have" Renji couldn't believe what he heard, he got closer and kissed him, roughly. They would find a way to make this work. Some how…I don't think Renji could stop himself from liking the taste of strawberries.


End file.
